1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat exchangers; and, more particularly, to a modular cooler comprised of a plurality of interconnected units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers are well known in the art. Certain types are used to cool oil or transmission fluid in vehicles or the like. Depending on the capacity desired, a dealer in such coolers must store in inventory a number of such cooling capacities. There is thus a need for a cooler wherein various capacities may be attended to using only a single unit which can be coupled to one or more like units.